Missy Kaserer
Missy Kaserer (掠れるミス Kasureru Misu) is the captain of the Magic Council´s 2nd Custody Enforcement Unit. She is most known for being one of the few Mages allowed to use Charm. Her magic was since long forbidden due to it's immense manipulation ability yet The Council chose to let her master it on their terms. Despite her loyalty their trust in her is stil limited and she's kept under close surveillance. Appearance Missy is a fit girl on the way on becoming a woman. She has golden hair, that falls in locks down to her waist. She has pale skin and purple eyes framed with dark lashes. She traditionally wears her Captain uniform, a pair of white trousers, a blue blouse with the Council’s mark, a pair of white gloves, a navy blue coat and a white cape. All together with her hair in a long braid. Personality Missy has a very strong sense of duty and takes great pride in the work she does on behalf of the Council. She’s against using physical violence and often look down on those who attempt to solve their issues with their fists. During her training she slowly got to learn that feelings were bad. They make you weak, so she distances herself from her feelings making her less than sympathetic to others and stronger in her sense. She is very driven to become strong "enough" and prove herself to everyone else. She hates being embarrassed and always does her best to keep her calm. Whenever she gets embarrassed she get extremely flustered if that is eventually pointed out she completely loses her calm and become ruthless. That never ends well for anyone. She's intelligent and always searches for knowledge which is good because she hates being wrong. Magic and Abilities Magic Memory Control (記憶操作 Kioku Sōsa): is a type of Caster Magic that allows Missy of alter and delete others memories. Her Magic is still not powerful enough to create new memories and instead leaves absolutely nothing behind. When the victim becomes aware of the spell breaks. *'Clean Slate': Erases all traces of the item/person she desires from others memory. Missy prefers to erase herself for most of those she meet. *'Forget-me-not': Puts emphasis on a special memory or massage making it unforgettable. Charm (魅了, チヤーム, Chiyāmu) is a type of Holder Magic that allows Missy to alter feelings and alignment and of her opponent to her liking. It was formerly classified as forbidden and breaks when the opponent becomes aware of it being used. *'Heart of Stone': Turns off all or some of the opponent's feelings. *'Change of Heart': Turns attacks and anger away from her and her team and onto other enemies causing internal fights among the enemy team. It can also be used to do simpler manipulations like making anyone trust her more than anyone else. *'Heavy Heart': Causes the opponent to lose all desire to fight and just feel hopelessness and failure. This is Missy escape when faced with violence *'Bare Hearts': Allows her to tell whether or not someone tells the truth, very practical in interrogations. *'Heartbreak': Cuts away the opponent Magic power. If held on too long it can end up fatal for both parts. Abilities Immense Magic Power: Already in her early youth Missy had a strong natural Magic source. Trough though training she grew even stronger and she is very really seen break a sweat even when using her magic on entire crowds. Her Magic begins to glow in a white light eventually turning to golden when she uses it with full force. Sharp Intellect: Missy is highly above average when it comes intellects. She has desired wisdom more or less conscious her entire life. She takes pride in her mind and logic and if often noticed for it. She has a great knowledge of the Magic World and straight and weaknesses of different types of Magic. Equipment Magic Blocking Necklace (魔法のブロックのネックレス Mahō no burokku no nekkuresu): A golden collar she was given by her trainer and former prisoner Hageshī before her training begun in order to prevent her from using Magic on others while she was not in good enough control of it. Not only does it hinder all forms of Magic in all directions but it also continuously drains the wearer of magical energy. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Magic Council Military Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Lost Magic Users